CielxSebastian fanfiction
by XxfangirlxX
Summary: Ciel has feelings for Sebastian, but Sebastian doesn't understand the human emotion of love. Will it end sort of ok? who knows, because I don't judge myself.


This is a Ciel and Sebastian fanfic requested by Choxieary109/Sylvia!

(so you'd better enjoy this ^.^)

Sadly, it does not involve lemons…DX sorry!

This is from Sebastians perspective. So, let the yaoi commence!

Ciel was staring at me, not noticing that I could see him out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to face him, and he looked away hurriedly, blushing.

'Are you finished with your breakfast, Bocchan?'

'Yes. You can take it away now.'

As I leaned down to take his breakfast tray away, I heard his heart beating faster. I pretended not to notice as I walked out of the room, down to the kitchen.

My young master had been doing this staring thing for over a month now. I wondered why he was staring at me all the time? I asked myself this question many times, but I never had an answer, which surprised me, because in hell I wasn't exactly known as the stupidest demon. Maybe I just didn't understand human emotions. I had thought I had Ciel figured out until now.

The next day -

Ciel was at it again. Staring at me, that is.

'Sebastian, I'm finished with my breakfast.'

'Yes, Bocchan, I'll take it away now.'

This time when I leaned down, I leaned a little closer than usual. I could hear my young masters heart beating faster, although he wasn't aware that I could hear it. I leaned into his ear and whispered,

'Why is it that you stare at me, Bocchan?'

My young master blushed, and then hesitated, before slapping me across the face. What should I have expected? Of course he would slap me! But he only did that in one of two situations: a) when I did something wrong, or b) when I made him feel uncomfortable. But he hesitated before he slapped me, which makes me think it's option b. But why was he uncomfortable? I sometimes whisper things into his ear, when I am teasing him, but he just throws me a dirty look when I do that.

Later that day, when In went to give my Bocchan his evening meal, he was sitting in his oversized chair, resting his head on his shoulder, sleeping.

'My, my, Bocchan. You shouldn't sleep like that. You will get a sore neck.'

I lifted him up and took him to his room, where I lay him on the bed and put the covers over him. I didn't bother to change his clothes, because I knew when he woke up, he would get angry with me for taking him to his bed.

Later that night -

I was preparing some papers for Ciel, when it started to rain outside.

'Oh dear. Ciel will wake up if this keeps on going.'

Sure enough, when the thunder came I heard Ciel yelling for me.

'Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!'

'Oh my. It sounds like he's scared of the thunder again!' I muttered.

I ran up to my Bocchan's room, where he was cowering under the sheets.

'Bocchan?'

He turned to face me, and his eyes widened when he saw me standing there, waiting.

'Sebastian! I'm… I'm s-scared Sebastian…'

I walked over to Ciel, and knelt down next to the bed. I noticed that he had already changed into his pyjamas. He tried to compose himself, before speaking.

'Sebastian, stay here u-until I fall asleep!'

'Yes, My Lord.'

I waited, but he never closed his eyes.

'would you like me to lie down with you, Bocchan?'

'Yes!' he said, almost too quickly, like he'd been waiting for me to ask.

I stood up, walked to the other side of the bed, took my shoes off, and lay down on top of the sheets next to Ciel.

The first thing he did was turn around and curl up into my chest. He was shaking like mad, and somehow, he was asleep. He grabbed onto my shirt and crinkled it in his small hands. I assumed he was having a nightmare when he yelled, 'Sebastian!' in his sleep.

Then he woke up, gasping for air and looking straight into my eyes.

'Sebastian, I c-can't stop shaking…h-help me!'

What I did next, not even I expected of myself. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his lips onto mine. And it felt nice. His lips were so warm and soft. So I pushed harder. And surprisingly, so did Ciel. When we finally pulled away from the kiss, we were both breathless.

'So, Bocchan. Are you going to tell me why you have been staring?'

Silence.

'It's because…because I-I love you…'

Now I know why I couldn't understand. The only human emotion that I have never felt or understood is love.

But now I'm not so sure.

I think I love my Bocchan.

Ciel looks at me strangely.

Oh, shit. I think I said that last part out loud.

'You _think_ you love me. That's nice. Then why the HELL did you just kiss me without reason, Sebastian?'

'Aah, but it wasn't without reason, Ciel. It's because I love you.'

Ciel looked horrified.

Then confused.

Then happy.

Then excited.

REALLY excited.

'Sebastian, this is an order. Kiss me!'

His left eye shone with the Matontetragram, and for a moment, I felt like a child, obeying his parents.

'Yes, My Lord.'

THE END :3

Sorry it took so long! I didn't have a computer for some time, so I had to hand write it, then type it. So you better have enjoyed it! And I have no idea how I remember that the star thing is called the Matontetragram. I just do somehow…

3 Hatty


End file.
